Bicycling is a common way of travelling. Bicycle trailers facilitate the cyclists to carry children, shopping and many other kinds of loads. Methods and hitches for attaching a bicycle trailer to a bicycle are various. A first type of bicycle trailer hitch already known in prior art is the one that connects the bicycle trailer to the seat parts of the bicycle which is above the gravity center of the bicycle. A drawback with this type of hitch is that it decreases the braking efficiency of the bicycle and trailer.
Also known in prior art, there is U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,320 that describes a bicycle trailer hitch which attaches to the bicycle between the chain stay and the seat stay at the crotch formed at the convergence of the two stays. The trailer hitch disclosed therein comprises a cone-plate member which fits within the crotch and two finger-like projections, one fixed and the other movable, which are positioned respectively on the outer side of the seat stay and chain stay. A means is provided for physically repositioning the movable finger-like projections. Although this trailer hitch overcomes certain drawbacks observed with other prior art trailer hitches, there is still presently a need for a bicycle trailer hitch which would be very easy to install, quick to manipulate, efficacious, low in cost and which could provide a firm attachment to the bicycle.